The Unknown
by terpsfan
Summary: Have you ever kept a huge secret from someone? One that could change their lives, could maybe even kill them? This secret is discovered, but should it be? Or is it too deadly....Ch.2 is now UP!
1. Discovery at Mrs. Figgs

A/N: Just a short little note for y'all. This was originally a story called Secrets, which I took down over a year ago and put The Unknown up. However, recently I was looking through some of my stories, and decided to edit this, and repost it as a SLASH story. If you have a problem with Slash, please leave. Otherwise, R/R. 

  


The Unknown, Chapter 1:I Didn't Do It

  
  


Harry Potter sat on his bed, hugging his knees to his chest. He was shivering. Not only that, but he was murmuring something that sounded strangely like I didn't do it. 

He was unable to sleep, and whenever he tried, he dreamed of Cedric. He sat there, until it turned to morning, when he'd be forced to make Dudley's breakfast, for it was his birthday. Harry rested his head on his worn out pillow, and soon fell asleep. 

Dream Sequence

_Harry looked around, trying to figure out where he was. But, he couldn__'t. He didn't recognize the church, nor the cemetery. He walked around, searching for a clue. Passing the M's and the N's and even the O's, he finally found the P's. Right there was a clue: James and Lily Potter. Shaken, Harry reached his hand out, to trace the name of his father. Suddenly, everything started to shake. People, no ghosts, some flying from their graves, and towards Harry. _

_"You did it. You did it." They said repeatedly. _

_"Did what?" he whispered, afraid. The ghosts continued to come closer. Three familiar looking people flew over towards him: Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Sirius Black. _

_"You killed us," The three shrieked at him, and the ghosts began circling him. He gasped, and screamed, "I didn't do it! I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" As the ghost of Cedric Diggory joined them, and they all quieted. _

_"But, you did" The ghost of Cedric told him, smiling evilly. Harry continued to shake in fear, and yell, "I didn't do it!"_

"Do what?' he overgrown cousin yelled, shaking him. Harry turned, and mumbled, "I didn't do it". Dudley, who was now annoyed, began to shake him furiously, to wake him up. Harry opened his eyes, to find the face of his cousin, mad. He gulped, and jumped out of his bed. 

"Potter! Make us our damn breakfast, NOW!" his uncle yelled at him from downstairs. Dudley left, and Harry threw on a pair of pants and a t-shirt. He hurried downstairs, and to the kitchen. There was his uncle, all dressed up and waiting. Harry got out some eggs and began to make pancakes. He did them in record time, and served them on the table. He then went back upstairs, and to his room. There, he found an owl sitting on his bed. He didn't recognize the owl, but curiously took off the letter, and opened it. 

Dear Mr. Harry J. Potter,

We would like to invite you to the funeral of our son, Cedric Anthony Diggory. It will take place the 8th of July. The 7th will be the viewing. If you can make it, please let us know. 

Thank You for bringing our sons body back. We really do appreciate it. 

Mr. And Mrs. Amos Diggory. 

Harry reread the letter, and carefully folded it up. Should he go? It would only be right to go. He thought for a moment, before taking out his own quill, and began to write a letter to the Diggory's. 

Attaching the letter to the owl, who must have been very loyal for waiting for Harry to reply, he opened the window, and the owl flew off. Harry lay down on his bed, but didn't fall asleep. Instead, he just thought. 

Meanwhile, Brenda Diggory was going through letters that they had received. There were well over 100, most from kids that knew Cedric at Hogwarts. Kids that wrote to say how sorry they were. Brenda reached the near bottom of the stack, when Goodrich, their new owl, flew in with a letter. Brenda took the letter from him, and carefully opened it. Neatly scrawled, was a letter from a young Potter. It read:

Dear Mr. And Mrs. Diggory,

I am terribly sorry for the loss of your son, Cedric. Cedric was a good guy, and will be missed. I will be able to make the funeral, but is there any chance that you could send a portkey to me, so that I can get there? My relatives have blocked the fireplace, so I am unable to use Floo Powder. 

Thank you for inviting me.

Harry J. Potter.

Brenda placed the letter on a shelf, and took out her wand. Quickly, she turned a watch into the portkey, and set it to go to her house. She wrote a letter back to Harry, and attached both the letter and the watch to the owl in a long envelope. The owl flew off to Number 4 Privet drive. 

Brenda yawned, and lay down on her bed. Closing her eyes, she went to sleep. 

Harry Potter did not, however. Instead, he stayed up to write his Defense paper, on the imperious Curse. What it was, what it felt like. All of that. He read his finished essay to himself, and set it aside. He picked up his History of Magic book, and began to read. Not even half way through the section about Hosmeade, Harry fell asleep, dreaming not happy thoughts, but sad thoughts. Of Cedric, his parents, Cho, Ron, Hermione, and Voldemort. 

The next morning, Harry awoke to find the Diggory's owl waiting for him. Attached was a long envelope. Harry held onto the owl and took the envelope. Careful not to touch the watch, he took the letter out, and scanned over it.

Included is a watch, which is a portkey. It'll only work if you touch it on the 6th, at exactly 4:34 pm. 

Harry stopped reading and looked at his calendar. It was the 2nd. 4 more days. He continued to read

Take care, and we will see you then.

Brenda Diggory. 

Harry placed the envelope and letter to the side, before heading downstairs to help the Dursley's clean up the house, for Aunt Marge was coming the next day. Harry groaned at the idea. Aunt Marge would bring one of her stupid dogs, which would most likely bite Harry if they could. Harry shivered, and began to speak to his uncle. 

"Uncle Vernon, I will be going to a friends on the 6th." Harry reported. Vernon looked up angrily from the vacuum cleaner. 

"Over my dead body" he sneered, and placed a new bag into the vacuum cleaner. 

"Oh, I guess that can be arranged. Very nicely, indeed. By the way, I was about to send a letter to Sirius." Vernon froze and sighed defeated. 

"Fine, you can go. Just, don't write a letter to your godfather". Harry grinned and finished cleaning. Finally, the Dursley's left to go shopping for new clothes: Dudley had gained 10 pounds and needed new pants. Harry waited until he heard their car, and ran upstairs to Dudley's room. He turned on the TV and began to watch MTV. He watched TV for several hours, until Dudley and his parents returned, and then Harry snuck off to his room and shut his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

"One day, you will be dead. You can count on that." A voice whispered from far away, as the young Potter slept.

  



	2. Mrs Figg

The Unknown: Chapter 2: Mrs. Figg

A few days had passed, and the day Of Cedric's funeral was drawing near. Harry had not heard from his best friend, Ronald Weasley, in a while, so he decided to write him a quick letter. It was really late, 2:30 in the morning to be precise. Harry didn't mind, he had to do his homework somehow. The Dursley's were still fast asleep, and wouldn't be up until at least 9, maybe later. He had plenty of time.

Harry stood up from his bed and stretched. He had been writing for hours, and now his hand hurt like hell. He glanced over at the huge pile of books, and yawned. Sure he had plenty of time to get it done, but he only could do it at night. Harry set the books aside and took out a quill. He wrote a quick note and whistled to Hedwig. The owl quickly came, and Harry attached two letters to her. Hedwig flew off into the nighttime sky, and Harry lay down. Sleep quickly overcame him.

_Harry looked around curiously. Once again, he did not recognize where he was. He took a few steps, and entered through a broken fence type thing. Suddenly, everything came rushing back to him. He could see millions of people lying on the ground, dead. Very few were standing, and those people were holding wands in their hands, snapping them, clearing the people of power. Of magic. Harry watched as the last people alive stepped out of view, and away from the grounds.___

_Harry began to walk down the lines of people, recognizing many of them. Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger, both holding there wands gripped tightly, eyes shut tight. Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black, both unarmed, but looked as if they were shot by a muggle gun. Arthur Weasley and his son Charlie laid side by side, not breathing, but eyes wide open in shock. Harry continued to pass by bodies, recognizing people like Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe lying near Lavender Brown and Neville Longbottom. _

_Several other bodies were sprawled around, but when Harry reached the castle, he gaped in surprise. The castle was not a castle anymore. Instead, it was mostly rubble. The only thing left standing was a simple flag: an unusual looking flag. It held all 4 of the groups: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. The flag was separated into 4 sections; each looking different from the other. Harry stepped onto the rubble gently, looking for Albus Dumbledore and Thomas Riddle. He found Albus's body close to where the Great Hall used to be and Riddles was a short distance away. The only body he didnt see was his own. Harry froze, and began to shake. But it was not him that was shaking, it was his uncle waking him up._

"Get up boy!" His uncle roared. Harry awoke, and looked around sleepily. 

"Your going to Mrs. Figgs house, while we are taking Dudley to get more clothes" His uncle said to his nephew, annoyed. Harry nodded softly, not wanting to get hit. Apparently, that's not what Vernon had in mind. 

Vernon reached his hand out and slapped the young man on the cheek, hard. "Potter! No funny business, either!' with that, Vernon left the room, leaving Harry all alone. Hedwig flew over to him and began to nurse his owners cheek with his feathers. Harry smiled, but since it hurt so much, Harry petted his owl comfortably and after a few minutes stood up and sighed. 

"Great, Mrs. Figg. Can I not be tortured for once?" He rolled his eyes at the thought of all those cats and disappeared off to the shower, quickly. He had a quick 5-minute shower, and as soon as he got dressed, Vernon was rushing him to Mrs. Figgs house, eager to get rid of the boy for a while. 

Harry knocked on the door to Mrs. Figgs house, and watched the Dursley's drive off, not caring whether or not he got in. A tall man answered the door, and looked down at Harry. Harry gulped, thinking he was at the wrong house until the man smiled at him. 

"Hello. I'm assuming you're Harry Potter, am I correct?' Harry nodded, and the blonde man laughed. His crystal blue eyes searched him, until he pulled him into a huge bear hug. Harry shook free from the 6 foot-something man and raised an eyebrow. "Is Mrs. Figg here?" The blonde man nodded. He opened the door, and Harry entered. The door shut behind them, and Harry quickly spotted Mrs. Figg sitting at the end of a long table, but she wasn't the only one sitting there. Harry's eyes traveled around, unaware of what was going on. Mrs. Figg smiled at Harry when he entered, and offered him a seat. He sat. 

"Matthew, can you please get us something to drink. I would like a Tea, and Harry dear, what would you like?' Harry answered tea as well, and Matthew went to get the drinks. Matthew returned soon after with two tea cups, handing one to each. . Harry took a sip, and placed it on a coaster.Mrs. Figg smiled at him, and began to drink her own. 

"Bam!" there was a loud noise coming from the fireplace. Harry turned towards the fireplace, alarmed. Mrs. Figg, too did, but not in a shocked way. In fact, she was smiling. 

A man tumbled out of the fireplace, and greeted Mrs. Figg. "Arabella! So nice to see you. And who is this? Can it be? Harry Potter? Wow, he looks so much like his parents, especially his dad. " The man was slightly bald, with brown eyes. He turned his attention away from Harry, making Harry confused. Men falling from fireplaces? But wait, Mrs. Figg was a muggle. Why would magic folk be visiting her? Harry spotted a stick peeking from the mans jeans, and gaped. It was a wand. 

Harry put all the clues together, and suddenly figured it out. But before he could ask if it was true, 4 more people fell from the fireplace, all with red hair. Harry froze, and realized who it was: It was the Weasleys. They quickly spotted Harry, and Mrs. Weasley gave him a huge hug. Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie settled for handshakes, and they joined Harry at the table. Mrs. Weasley talked to Harry for a while, asking some questions about the Durlsey's and school, before Bill and Charlie stole him away to talk about quidditch. 

"Ok, so where did you get the firebolt? You said it was a gift," Bill implied, but Harry didn't answer. Instead, his eyes traveled to the fireplace, where someone else tumbled out. Someone he recognized. It was Remus Lupin, accompanied by a large black dog. Harry shook his head in shock, but a slight smile came across his face. He ran over to the dog and wrapped his arms around him. The dog held his paw out, and Harry smiled.

Harry greeted Remus, too and took the dog over to the table. The meeting was ready to start. 

Albus Dumbledore stood up and began to talk. He turned to his right, and began to tell everyone about each person. He started with Mrs. Figg.

"This is Arabella Figg, who used to be an auror years ago. For the past 15 years, she has been keeping an eye on things around here. Sitting next to her is Severus Snape, whom was with us 15 years ago, and has returned. He is a former death eater, but now is on our side. Next, we have Valerie Dawnson, who went to Durmstrang. She joined our ministry when she was 18, over 30 years ago. Sitting next to her is Alexander Simms, whom was also an auror years ago. Alexander attended Hogwarts over 50 years ago, and ever since, has been helping us." Dumbledore paused, and looked at the next person. Harry looked over at the young woman, curiously. Dumbledore smiled at her, and introduced her as Rebecca Timbers. Dumbledore winked at her, and moved on.

"Sitting next to dear Rebecca, we have The Weasley family. Arthur Weasley is a part of the ministry, and has two kids at Hogwarts for the coming year. Molly Weasley is his wife, and sitting with them are they're two oldest: William, who prefers Bill, and Charles, who prefers to be called Charlie. They may be a bit young, in their early twenty's, but will be able to help us with auror work. Bill works at Gringotts in Egypt and Charlie works with dragons in Romania. Next, we have Matthew Snape, whom is Severus's brother. Adopted, of course. Matthew is an unknown at the ministry. Next is Anastasia Whitesburg, who is currently training to be an auror, at the age of 22. She is a muggleborn, who knows a lot about computers, a muggle invention, and will be a great assets to us."

"Sitting next to her is Jeff Benton, with his twin brother Chad. Chad and Jeff are trained well in the dark arts, as well as in defense. The Benton brothers will be teaching at Hogwarts this school year. Now we have Remus Lupin. Many of you know that Remus is a werewolf, but uses Wolfbane and can be extremely harmless. Unless him and Severus are mad at each other." Everyone laughed. " Remus went to school and received some of the best grades possible. He is extremely smart, and knows his stuff. So, if you have a question about anything, he is sure to know the answer" Dumbledore gave Remus a wink, and then turned to the huge black dog, which Remus was currently petting. 

"Now, I want everyone to stay seated as I introduce our next two guests, as well as our last. The first one, don't freak out, is our good friend, Sirius Black." However, no one freaked out when the black dog turned into a grinning Sirius Black. Instead, most people were shocked. Dumbledore chuckled, as he saw Bill Weasley gape at Sirius as if he was a naked woman. 

Charlie and Bill soon had their fists (and wands) up, ready to attack Sirius. Charlie flew towards him, angrily. Holding his wand out, Charlie shoved it at him, ready to kill. Harry watched as Bill did the same, and then spoke. 

"You! You killed the potters and left Harry to the Durlsey's! You deserve to die" The Weasley snarled, causing Harry to react. 

"No!" The two Weasley brothers looked at the young Potter strangly. 

"But Harry, he killed your parents. He deserves to die!"

Harry pushed Sirius aside, and turned to both Weasleys. 

"Charlie, Bill, Sirius is innocent. It was Peter Pettigrew, he betrayed my parents. Not Sirius" he said softly to them, eyeing their wands. 

"What have they done to you? A Memory Charm?" but Harry took out his wand. He held it at Charlie, and soon Charlie was stunned. He did the same to Bill, and then turned to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore unstunned them but placed a charm on them to keep them from talking. 

"Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper. My parents switched, thinking that he was on our side. Sirius did not kill my parents, Peter did. Peter, or Wormtail, is Voldemorts right hand man."Harry said softly, removing the charm. Charlie and Bill turned towards Harry, and muttered apologizes, and then to Sirius. Dumbledore waited for everyone to sit down, and spoke again. 

"And last, we have Harry Potter. His parents, James and lily were apart of us 14 years ago, and were proud to have Harry," Everyone cheered, and the meeting began. 

"How strong is Voldemort right now?" Rebecca asked curiously. 

"He's getting pretty strong" Harry muttered, and everyone looked at him. He shrugged, and Arthur Weasley spoke up.

"Yeah, but couldn't some of us take him? Destroy him?" Albus Dumbledore shook his head. 

"No, only the Unknown person can." 

"The unknown person? What's that?" Alexander questioned. Chad Benton spoke up. 

"It's like a mage, yet even more powerful. You see, when Merlin was alive, there was a prophecy made. This one was about a teenager, one who will be very powerful. He or She shall be called the Panther. The has the power to destroy the whole Wizarding World, both good and evil. But, it will only destroy one. It chooses to destroy only one."

Alexander raised an eyebrow, and Jeff Benton spoke. 

"In simple words, The Unknown Person is part of the prophecy. The Panther is the unknown person. The Panther is also a heir, but to whom, we are not sure of". Valerie looked up.

"The heirs of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are dead, correct? And the Slytherin heir is Voldemort. So that leaves Gryffindor and Merlin's heirs. "

"Merlin's heir has been killed. Unless…." Remus Lupin trailed off, causing everyone to look at him. He just shrugged it off, and soon the meeting ended. Harry waited for everyone to leave, and finally Mrs. Figg showed him to a bedroom, where he soon fell asleep, visions of everything that happened at the meeting running through his head

A/N: R/R, let me know if I should keep going, and start the Slash. 

I'm thinking along the lines of Draco/ Harry and Sirius with someone. Havent decided who, but I will soon. Only one rule: No sex scenes. Snogging, sure. Thats it. 


End file.
